I Think I Love You
by Currently Bored
Summary: A songfic about Muffy and Jack.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song, which is sung by Kaci. Or the characters.  
  
This song is about Muffy and Jack from AWL.  
  
The song is inside the ()()()()  
  
And "visions" are pqpqpqpqpqpq  
  
ENJOY!!!! ((((  
  
I THINK I LOVE YOU  
  
()()()() I'm sleeping In the night In the middle of a good dream And all the sudden I wake At something knocking at my brain Before I go insane I pull a pillow to head And spring up in my bed Screaming out the words I dread I think I love ()()()()  
  
Muffy Blu quickly sat up in her bed holding her pounding heart. "I love you!!" she was shouting. She quickly shut her mouth and covered it with both her hands. Her dream was the strangest she had ever had. She saw the new farmer standing in a big kitchen throwing a little blonde toddler up in the air. And then...she started  
screaming. She was yelling out the three words she never thought she would say. And now she was crying them out.  
  
Her uncle Griffin came up the ladder and looked around. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Muffy smiled and nodded. Griffin gave her a suspicious look and went back down to where he slept. She turned over and laughed into her pillow. "Ok," she said to herself, "I've got to get some more sleep." And with that she closed her eyes.  
  
()()()() This Morning I woke with this feeling I don't know to deal with And so I just decided to myself I'd hide it to myself And never talk about And would go and shout it When you walk into the room I think I love ()()()()  
  
The bright sun shone through Muffy's bedroom window just as she was waking up. She stretched her arms out trying to rid herself of the sleepy haze that surrounded her. When she finally stood up she grabbed her stomach. It felt as if there were millions of tiny little butterflies flittering around inside. Instantly she remembered her dream about Jack. She laughed at herself and sat down at her desk. She spotted a piece of light pink stationary that had hearts bordering the lines. Maybe she could write him! "NO!" she said to herself. She couldn't tell Jack. What was she thinking? If she wrote Jack then he would probably think she was some kind of psycho stalker.  
  
After she wrote about her dream in her diary, she got dressed and grabbed it, heading to the bar. She put the small blue book deep inside a pot of her flowers. The door opened and closed and she turned around to greet her first customer of the day. "Good morning! How are...you?" It was him. Jack was here. She stared at him for quite some time before she pulled herself together. "Sorry, can I love... I mean help you today?"  
  
()()()() I think I love you So what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of The love there is no cure for I think I love you Isn't that what life is made of So it worries me to say That I've never felt this way ()()()()  
  
"Just tell him," she thought to herself. "No...If I tell him and he doesn't like me then...I mean what if I never get over it. He'll know every time I look at him. Although I've never felt like this about anyone before."  
  
()()()() Believe me You really don't have to worry I only wanna make you happy And if you say to go away I will But I think that still I better stay around and love you Do you think I have a case Let me ask you to your face Do you think you love me ()()()()  
  
pqpqpqpqpqpq  
  
Jack turned around to leave when she finally spoke, "Jack wait...I think I just might...love...you." Jack was about to speak but Muffy cut in. "I'm sorry...If you want me to leave you alone I will. I'll never talk to you again...if that's what you want," Muffy stood behind the bar waiting for his reply.  
  
"Muffy...Muffy..."  
  
pqpqpqpqpqpq  
  
"Muffy...Muffy...Are you ok?" Muffy blinked quickly moistening her eyes.  
  
"Sorry," she said looking back at Jack.  
  
"Where you going to say something?"  
  
"No...No...Oh umm...would you like a refill?" she asked remembering that she was supposed to be working.  
  
()()()() I think I love you So what am so afraid of I'm afraid that I'm not sure of The love there is no cure for I think I love you Isn't that what life is made of So it worries me to say That I've never felt this way ()()()()  
  
"Why didn't you just ask him you dimwit? Now I never will," Muffy thought to herself filling up Jack's mug.  
  
()()()() I don't know what I'm up against I don't know what its all about I got so much to think about I think I love ()()()()  
  
"Muffy...can I talk to you?" he asked when she handed him his drink.  
  
"Yeah sure," she answered.  
  
"This is going to sound really corny but...umm...I think I just might ...umm...love you," he grinned obviously embarrassed. "And I was wondering how you thought about me?"  
  
"Umm. Let me think about that for a couple days," she answered jokingly. "Of course I love you." And with that Jack pulled out a bright blue peacock feather from his rucksack.  
  
((((  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review!!!! 


End file.
